kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Unverse
The space between universes serves as the road best traveled to expand a dictator's domination over all of reality's existence. Summary Unverse is the space between universes in the sparse Multiverse. Put eloquently by Wiz: "The Unverse is the Void, the space in between dimensions, the emptiness that separates different dimensions. However, from a non-subjective point of view it could also be considered to be the container of all dimensions. Thus, the term Unverse is often used to describe the Multiverse itself." Additionally, "Unverse is Nothing. It is the Void, the Space Between Spaces. Since it's what is between universes and universes are what exists more or less, then it would make sense that that "between" that rest of the Multiverse is something that doesn't exist. It's empty. " ''- Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter'' This page will serve as both a page for Unverse and within it the Multitude of Universes: different regions of reality, as many as there are Universes: the Multiverse, and within them the Brave and Mighty Travelers wrought to Breach, Intersect, Traverse, and Engage this Grand New Frontier! Definitions It is difficult to compile all terms related to Unverse as the same concepts may have different names in different dimensions. Even within one universe, different terms have been used to describe the same idea, and the same terms have been used to describe different ideas. The following excerpt from The Apocrypha Unverse provides a list of definitions to the popular terms and various terminology used in all the lore surrounding the Unverse. Related to Universes: * Multiverse: The multitude of universes. Sometimes referred to as Unverse. * Universe: An encompassing area of existence, a reality with matter and energy. * Unverse: The space between universes, containing no matter or energy. Philosophically, Unverse can be said to contains the Multiverse. * Reality: An area of existence, with matter and energy. * Dimension: A universe bearing similarity to other universes in the same Dimensional Cluster. * Dimensional Cluster: A multitude of universes bearing similarities in their respective histories until points of divergence. * Pocket Dimension: A reality accessible only from within a specific dimension, tied to a specific location or locations in that dimension. * Point of Divergence: The point in which the histories of two or more dimensions diverge. Related to Unverse Travel: * Aether: An ethereal essence between reality and not-reality, something and nothing, Universe and Unverse; forms a border around universes, or a container for dimensions within the same dimensional cluster. * Traveler: One who travels through Unverse. * Interuniverse: Between universes. * Transdimensional: Between dimensions. * Transdimensional Maneuver: Travel between dimensions. * Unverse Sickness: Also called "Unverse-touched". State of sickness experienced by humans from Unverse travel. Related to Theory: * Atomic Rotation Theory: An atom's Imagination field's polar orientation is tied specifically to its source universe. Atomic Imagination fields from different universes have different polar orientations. * Dense Multiverse Theory: A universe exists for every possibility, ever. See Point of Divergence. More universes. Solution to Time Travel Paradoxes. Similar to Many Worlds Theory. * Sparse Multiverse Theory: Opposite of Dense Multiverse Theory. Universes do not exist for every infinite possibility, Points of Divergence are more impactful. Similar universes are organized into Dimensional Clusters. Less universes. ''- author unknown'' Universes, Dimensions, and Dimensional Clusters Following Sparse Multiverse Theory, distinct universes exist. Some of these universes are similar, making them dimensions. A group of similar dimensions is called a dimensional cluster and there are a multitude of dimensional clusters. Some of these dimensions and at least one cluster have been named. All names are to a degree subjective, they may differ depending on who you ask, and what dimension they are from. Different dimensions may have different names for the same things, concepts, and universes. Subjective Names The colloquial names used in this sentence were coined during by the partnership of Travelers from the Original Dimension, Future Dimension, and Janitor Dimension during the Dimensional War. * The Original Dimension -:- Also called The Primary Dimension, this is the dimension in which the KOTOS stories take place or begin in. * The Future Dimension -:- A dimension advanced 20 years ahead of the Original Dimension. Parallel until the Invasion of the Darkitect's Lair in February, 3025 AF, their timelines diverged when in the Original Dimension the Darkitect escaped and the Maelstrom War continues, but in the Future Dimension the Darkitect is killed and the Maelstrom defeated 8 months later. In this dimension there exists the most advanced and Multiverse-aware version of Leek Works. * The Janitor Dimension -:- A dimension 2 years behind the Original Dimension, named after that dimension's Strange Odd Shadow who is called The Janitor. * The Maelstrom Dimension -:- AKA the First Maelstrom Dimension. A dimension 20 years ahead of the Original Dimension, like the Future Dimension, parallel to most Dimensions of the Ellyew Cluster until its point of divergence in 2998 AF. While in most dimensions the Last Shard of the Imagination Nexus survived the explosion of Crux and the Nexus Force formed, in the Maelstrom Dimension the Last Shard was infected and the fledgling Nexus Force crushed. The Darkitect of this dimension became known as the First Darkitect after he allied with the Darkitects of two other dimensions. After the Second Darkitect consumed the Third Darkitect and disappeared, the First Darkitect was left to control all three Maelstrom dimensions. * The Second Maelstrom Dimension * The Third Maelstrom Dimension All these dimensions are within the Ellyew Dimensional Cluster. Leek Works, Transdimensional Division, in the Future Dimension With the end of their Maelstrom War, the Future Dimension's Leek Works began Research Into Other Realms, an operation based on the Epsilon Experiment to explore the Multiverse. As dimensions were discovered, Leek Works established a transdimensional naming scheme for itself and a selection of neighboring dimensions in numerical order of interest, the amount to which activity (operations, surveillance, recon, etc.) is devoted. Some names have been revised from their original names as originally presented in company files. The -M suffix connotes Maelstrom domination. * D-NS-1 (itself, the Future Dimension) * D-NS-2-M (the First Maelstrom Dimension) -- note: in some documents this Dimension is called D-NS-1-M, on a deprecated naming mechanism * D-NS-3 (the Original Dimension) * D-NS-4 (the Janitor Dimension) * D-NS-5-M (the Second Maelstrom Dimension) * D-NS-6-M (the Third Maelstrom Dimension) FFFFF Team, Transdimensional Department The following proper names were developed by the Transdimensional Department of the FFFFF Team. These names are not technical like Future Dimension's Leek Works nor subjective to the Original Dimension (eg. "Original Dimension", "Future Dimension"). * Ellyew Dimensional Cluster ** The Bablabla Dimension (the Maelstrom Dimension, aka the First Maelstrom Dimension, advanced 20 years relative to the Original/Primary Dimension) ** The Belladon Dimension (the Shadow Book dimension) ** The Billyboy Dimension (the Second Maelstrom Dimension, parallel to the "Future Dimension" up to its invasion and infection by Bablabla/the Maelstrom Dimension) ** The Blaona Dimension (the Third Maelstrom Dimension) ** The Butterfly Dimension (twin to the Flutterby Dimension) ** The Flatherfowl and Fowlflathery Dimensions (Duckz dimensions) ** The Flumberfluff Dimension (the Original/Primary Dimension) ** The Flutterby Dimension (the Power of Ages dimension) ** The Janitor Dimension (the Janitor Dimension, resembles Flumberfluff, but regressed 2 years) ** The Laguss Dimension ** The Teenyweeny Dimension (the "Future Dimension", advanced 20 years relative to the KotOS dimension) Other dimensions: * The Chanoran Dimension * The Seventh Dimension * The Flathfowlery Dimension * The Bowler Dimension * The Imilia Dimension * The Balentina Dimension * The Cannon Bannon Dimension * The Pelikelli Dimension * The Naniana Dimension * The Anti-Naniana Dimension * The Phillix Dimension (Star Trek Dimension, aka PCG Dimension, aka Talmid Show dimension) * The Puffskein Dimension (Lord of the Rings) * The Lareina Dimension * The Muffin Dimension * The Kalafell Dimension * The Falafel Dimension Physics Unverse has nothing in it. While matter and energy are naturally absent, matter and energy can be brought into and intersect Unverse, making travel between universes possible. There is no matter or energy in Unverse to manipulate. Aether is an in-between of Something and Nothing. Travel between Unverse and Aether are different. There is no perception of Unverse travel because Unverse is Nothing, the void. Travel between Unverse is analogous to instant point-to-point start-to-destination teleportation, even though points do not exist in Unverse. While there is nothing to be perceived in Unverse, travelers can choose to 'hold position' in Unverse, and can sense and be aware of other travelers also in Unverse. Travel through Aether can be perceivable. The perceptions can differ based on the state of the aether. Aether can be damaged, for example Maelstrom corruption and the "Freezing of Unverse" that should actually be called the "Freezing of Aether". Imagination and Maelstrom are some of the energies that subsist in and out of Aether. Inside Aether, Maelstrom is quickly dispersed unless contained in an Imagination shield and does not move, although it remains active and matter passing through it will get infected and be in that state upon exit. The essence of aether is malleable and manipulable. In 3028 AF, a bomb was detonated in the aether of the Ellyew Cluster to the impediment of Maelstrom-based Interuniverse travel. However, other methods of travel exist, for example, the Janra, that have always worked and continue to work. Breaching Theoretically there are different ways of accessing a universe's aether, a process called "breaching". The conventional method popular in the Ellyew Dimensional Cluster is called the Maelstrom Method, utilizing the chaotic qualities of Maelstrom to disrupt the subatomic structure of a universe's space-time, permitting entry into Unverse. This method is used by devices such as the Unverse Drive and the Leek Works model Unverse Manipulator. The Unverse Drive The Unverse Drive is used on starships. It uses the Maelstrom Method to breach Unverse and relies on Atomic Rotation Theory for reentry. Read more'': Unverse Drive'' The Leek Works Unverse Manipulator “Do you know how this ‘Unverse Manipulator’ works? It has two energy sources. The primary: an Imaginite Crystal. The secondary: Maelstrom Ore. This is how you get Maelstrom resurgences, in case you were wondering. Anyway, Imaginite is a conventional energy source. Here it serves the dual purpose of sustaining an Imagination shield bubble around the user and establishing a neural link with the user. The Maelstrom Ore is kept inert in a passive shield container, but the shield can be ‘pierced’ to stimulate the Ore, like a spark-plug.” “To breach Unverse. That’s what Maelstrom Ore does. That’s how the Manipulator works.” ''- Verbina Ingram and Aiden Talmid'' The Leek Works Unverse Manipulator precisely releases Maelstrom particles, stored in its Maelstrom Core, on a grid of individual atoms to breach and enter Unverse. For reentry, the Imaginite it used to inspire a store of atoms to point in the rotation matching that of the destination universe. Atomic Rotation Theory Traveling between universes relies on the theory that at the atomic-level, each atom's Imagination fields are naturally "rotated", "pivoted", or "oriented" at an infinitely various number of orientations, one for each universe. Atomic rotation theory is proven by the successful operation of the Unverse drive and similar technologies. (Main article'': Unverse Drive) As such, each universe's atom's Imagination fields are oriented in one of infinite distinctly identifiable ways. The atomic Imagination fields in Unverse are in a state of perpetual rotation and can be inspired with Imagination-osmosis to point a certain direction to choose which universe for the traveler to land in, which is how the Leek Works Unverse Manipulator functions. Historically, during the height of Unverse exploration, Leek Work's discovery of Universes was facilitated by inspiring atoms to point in random directions and sending an explorer to them one by one. Effects on travelers As conventional energies and chemical reactions do not function in Unverse, humans traveling through Unverse unprotected by a shield can continue to function mentally while their physical bodily functions come to a pause, to no permanent harm. Early portable devices for Unverse travel, for instance the Unverse Manipulator produced by Teenyweeny Dimension's Leek Works, failed to project Imagination shields beyond the device's storage, exposing travelers to Unverse. Upon returning to reality, "Unverse-touched" travelers were prone to experiencing nausea, headaches, vertigo, disorientation, and muscle weakness. The conglomeration of temporary ill effects are aptly described as "Unverse Sickness" and usually pass after an average of 78 seconds. It is documented that minifigures traveling through Unverse in groups are able to sense the conscious thoughts and emotions of each other. Commonly reported was the mental hearing of "voices" or "whispers". Travelers * Of the Original Dimension: ** Kate Dekairie ** Aiden Talmid ** Calm Thoughtful Tornado ** Mikhaila ** thedude * Of the Future Dimension: ** Charles Bradfordson ** Cailan Crateris ** Crimson Crateris ** Luke Mercury ** Mara Mercury ** Skilled Honored Ninja ** Aiden Talmid ** Ben Talmid ** Rowana Talmid * Of the Janitor Dimension ** Charles Bradfordson ** Strange Odd Shadow * Of the Chanoran Dimension ** James Walters ** Rebecca Walters Appearances * ''Charcoal and Embers ''(mentioned) * ''Concerning the Construction of a certain Rad Washing Machine * Song of the Swans * Talmid Show: Season 3 * Thirty Days * Transdimensional Maneuvers (unnamed) Category:Locations